


After...

by TheNextPage



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage
Summary: (Missing scene, between 7x01 and 7x02)After everything, when deathly silence took on new meaning...





	After...

The had sluggishly dragged their traumatized bodies back into the van,casting concerned looks out at the shadows Sasha and Maggie cast as they made their heartsore trek to Hilltop.

Deathly silence took on new meaning: the haunting quiet after lives they loved had been viciously extinguished after a merciless, psychotic episode of violence.

Seated on the bench seats, her heart weeping for the lack of comfort she could offer a shell-shocked Rick, she brushed Carl's hair off of his face. His eyes were closed but his features were not at peace. like a frightful rendition of Dorian Gray, his face spoke of youth but his soul had been tormented by horrors - a few necessarily of his making.

He lay with his head in her lap as she had coaxed him down beside her. She had wanted to clutch onto him with such a fierce intensity, hold onto him tightly and reinforce that he was alive,whole and safe. But she restrained her hypersensitive fear for his safety and allowed him to snuggle into her, finding safe repose in her warm present embrace.

She looked down at his still guarded face,her heart breaking all over again with the recollection of Negan threatening Carl harm. Her hand on his shoulder lurched involuntarily, the anger rushing upon her once more. She forced her mind to relax,and in turn her hand smoothed and traced the curve of his shoulder,noting how the immature awkward angles of pubescence were slowly being replaced by substance. This vicious nightmare they called life was forcing him to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Mother/Son dynamic between Carl and Michonne.   
> The show doesn't give me enough of it, so here is my helping that...


End file.
